


The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 4

by chenziee



Series: The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren got kidnapped one too many times and Mikasa's and Levi's... doings the night before were the last drop. Eren has to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 4

“Eren, don’t get me wrong now, I do appreciate the visit but... why?”

Eren looked up from the book he was reading while lounging on Armin’s bed. “Can’t I come visit a good friend?” He didn’t sound very convincing.

“You can. But aren’t you preoccupied at this time, normally?” It was the free time between dinner and bed. It was an open secret Eren always spent this time in Levi Heishichou’s office. God knows what he finds so fascinating with Heichou doing paperwork.

As much as he liked to have his best friend’s company for once, the blond couldn’t understand it. Unless...

Eren interrupted his internal monologue by confirming the unfinished thought. He huffed, “They pissed me off so I kidnapped myself, okay? Don’t ask; I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You... kidnapped yourself?” Armin gave him a what-the-hell-does-that-even-mean look. “They?”

“Heichou and Mikasa. And yes, I certainly did,” confirmed Eren before scowling. “I said, don’t ask.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t. But if you want to complain about something, I’m here, okay?”

“Sure, sure.” Eren thought he’d rather go to Jean than Armin in case the need to complain about his relationships ever overcame him, if those eagerness filled eyes were anything to go by. It’s always better to say such things to people that don’t care and don’t really listen than to those who are more than happy to listen.

The silence that followed was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” answered Armin automatically. Eren shot him a panicked look and proceeded to fall of the bed in an attempt to hide somewhere quickly.

The door opened revealing a tired looking Erwin. “Armin, do you know where... Never mind.” His eyes dropped to the floor, where Eren was sprawled beautifully, and he sighed. “Eren Jaeger, do you know there are two people trying to kill each other purely because they can’t find you, one floor above here?”

Eren pulled himself to his feet, facing Erwin without shame. “I’m aware, sir.”

Erwin sighed again. “And are you aware that a titan maniac is running in circles around them demanding they tell her where they hid you this time?”

Eren looked genuinely surprised. “No, sir. But you can tell Hanji-san I will be ready to leave when she is. Just... please don’t tell Levi Heichou or Mikasa where I am. Please?”

Erwin was honestly kind of amused by the whole situation between the four of them. But at the same time he was very tired of dealing with it. He’d probably find it more funny if he wasn’t the one responsible for them all. “Eren, I can’t say I don’t understand why you’re doing this, I don’t really want to know what exactly happened yesterday...” he paused at the panicked look he received.

“How...?

“Well, I had to deal with Hanji... But I _am_ interested in what the door did to end up in that condition. ...I don’t know any details but I also don’t think you were the one to do it; you don’t need to look so scared.”

“O... kay.” Eren was not really convinced but still looked kind of relieved. Behind him, Armin was feeling more intrigued by the minute.

Erwin continued where he left off. “Anyway, please, try to keep the mess under control. I will calm Hanji down for now, and I will try to keep the family violence to minimum, but you will have to work _very_ hard to make up for the trouble.”

Eren frowned at the ‘family violence’ part but when he realized Erwin was actually going to comply with his request, his expression lit up considerably and he gave a dazzling smile. For a second there Erwin could understand why Levi was so infatuated with the titan-shifter. “Thank you, Danchou. I will.”

Erwin gave him one last look before he turned around and left. Eren closed the door behind him, leaning against it tiredly, sighing in relief that Danchou was so understanding. He rubbed his neck to relieve some tension, making the collar of his shirt shift a little.

The ever so observant Armin couldn’t help but notice. “Eren... Is that a kiss-mark?”

Eren shot him a venomous glare, his hand dropping to the cursed spot. He stubbornly replied, “No.”

But Armin wouldn’t be shaken off so easily. “Eren... Is that a _still not healed_ kiss-mark?”

Eren glared harder. “I’m telling you it’s not. Stop asking.”

“But Eren! Is that what this is all about? Is that why you’re angry at Heichou? But wait... first tell me just _how_ did he make it last until now?”

Eren paused as a disturbing thought arose in his naive mind. “Oi, oi... First Mikasa, then Erwin Danchou, now you! Does _everyone_ know about our relationship?!”

“...Yes? Mikasa was the last one to realize as far as I know... You were actually hiding it? It sure never looked like it with the way you’re acting around each other... And Heichou definitely knows that everybody knows.”

Eren groaned, not knowing what to say to that. Armin solved his dilemma by persistently demanding having his curiosity satisfied. “So what exactly happened yesterday night?”

Eren sighed a sigh of despair. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. And most importantly, _I_ don’t want to remember.”

Too bad, thanks to his so-called best friend he did remember anyway.

Involuntarily his mind wandered to the event that happened about 17 hours ago.

_“So you’re gonna follow us no matter what, huh?” asked Levi in not-really-so-malicious-anymore voice._

_Eren was more irritated than ever as he struggled furiously against the unmoving grip on both his wrists._

_“Yes,” replied Mikasa immediately._

_“Fine. Whatever you wish.” A faint smirk accompanied the sentence. It should have tipped them both off, but Eren was too focused on getting out of his shackles and Mikasa couldn’t figure out what exactly to expect._

_Levi acted fast._

_Suddenly Eren found himself inside a completely dark room and Mikasa found herself still in the corridor, locked out of said room. The siblings were both fuming while Levi was feeling rather smug. He managed to get the two of them away from the woman threatening Eren’s life_ and _from the woman threatening their private time. It was his absolute victory._

_“What the hell are you doing now?” hissed Eren unamusedly._

_“What do you think I’m doing? Just what I originally came for.” Eren hated that tone._

_He continued to protest for a while until Levi’s undying efforts on the sensitive spot on his neck finally paid off and his ranting changed into heavy breaths and quiet moans._

_Meanwhile, Mikasa was outside, struggling with the locked door desperately, trying to open it and trying to make Levi open it by using various, imaginative slow-and-painful-death threats that were barely registered on the other side._

_She snapped completely when some suspicious sounds managed to seep through to her side of the door. She went absolutely still for a minute, only trembling slightly in silent rage. “How dare you...” she whispered in a shaky voice. “How dare you do those things to Eren while knowing I’m right here. I tolerated the relationship for the sake of Eren’s happiness. However Eren definitely didn’t approve of me hearing things. For that you’ll pay.”_

_She looked up, fire in her eyes, as she declared war against the poor, innocent door._

_Her battle with the evil ended up with one door destroyed beyond any kind of repair, one satisfied Mikasa, one Levi who was half impressed (not that he’d admit it) half very angry at the interruption, and one impossibly embarrassed Eren swearing a sweet revenge on them both._

As Eren’s unwanted memories came close to a conclusion, he began mumbling to himself, “I’ll make them suffer. Both of them. Levi for going through with it and Mikasa for not just fucking _leaving_. No. This is not enough. I’ll get my rightful revenge.”

In front of him, quietly observing him, was Armin, who was getting unbearably curious. He’s never seen Eren like this when not talking about titans. The two of them had to cause him some severe mental trauma or something. He just had to find out what exactly it was they did.


End file.
